


Riling you up

by orangeji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, jaehyun the annoying boyfriend, making out(??? haha maybe??), no beta i go down with my headache, they kiss a lot, winwin the tattooist boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeji/pseuds/orangeji
Summary: Now he delivers his final blow,"So you can kiss it every time we do it. Wouldn't you think it would be fun for you to nibble on that art that you made on me as we lose ourselves?"He feels him tense up.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Riling you up

"Can you stop moving before I end up stabbing this pen on you?" Jaehyun laughs at the exasperated question his boyfriend says as he sighed loudly, clearly frustrated from not being able to finish his sketch of the tattoo. 

"But it tickles a lot." He says through a pout and catches Sicheng's gaze before resting his head on his palm and tilts sideways, "Besides, you know how sensitive my neck is."

Oh, Sicheng would know. He would absolutely know, he loves that about him.

And that's what Jaehyun is trying to do. Drive him crazy. 

And he knows he is close when Sicheng cards his hands through his hair and," Then why the hell did you think it was a good idea to get your tattoo done on your neck this time?"

Perfect. 

He pulls his annoyed boyfriend by his wrist and pulls him down just at the perfect height to be able to whisper into his ears, 

Now he delivers his final blow, 

"So you can kiss it every time we do it. Wouldn't you think it would be fun for you to nibble on that art that you made on me as we lose ourselves?" 

He feels him tense up, when Sicheng pulls his wrist away from Jaehyun he lets him go, waiting to see how he would play with him after all the teasing he has done. 

He receives his response when he gets pushed further into his seat as Sicheng straddled him spinning the pen in his hand while pinning Jaehyun with his gaze. 

_God, that was hot._

Sicheng held him by his chin before he turns Jaehyun's head to the left and starts on his sketching again to which Jaehyun just laughs about. His boyfriend really likes getting serious about his work. 

But Jaehyun had other plans for them. 

He whines again, very much determined to push Sicheng's buttons as he feels a hand on his nape to steady his moving neck and he feels the pen tip on his skin again. 

He snake his arms around the lithe waist of his lovers and pulls him closer as he catches his lips in a kiss. 

When he hears the pen drop to the floor he knows he has snapped him so he smiles into the kiss as he gets his hair tugged roughly and a tongue slips into his mouth as he lets out a groan. 

He lets him lead the kiss and lets out a moan when Sicheng accidentally knees him by the hip.

They kissed so roughly that their teeth clashed everytime they tried to match each other's angle and soon, they were pulling away. 

Hands still tangled on his hair, his boyfriend softly tugs on it and Jaehyun drinks in the current state of Sicheng. 

His shirt has rode up a bit to expose his soft stomach, and his lips were swollen and nearly bruising. 

And with that he is capturing his lips again. He lets his hand slip underneath the shirt his lover was wearing and explores every parts of him that he can touch before softly pinching on the skin in his waist as their tongues meet each other. 

he holds him by his waist and pulls him down to sit on his lap as he slowly trails down onto his neck, nibbling and sucking on soft spots as he hears him whimper and melt into the action. 

He pulls away to look at the mess that he has made of his boyfriend as they both breath heavily from the lack of oxygen from the intense kissing. 

He smiles when he feels satisfied with the result and rests his head on Sicheng's chest. He hits him on the shoulder to which he just laughed to. 

"You bastard, I'm never doing your tattoo again. You played me." 

"Well you liked it, didn't you?" 

He feels Sicheng grind his hips and Jaehyun moans. 

"Who said we were done?" 

Jaehyun ultimately loses the upper hand as they share a kiss once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> /drops this and runs away/ [look at this art isnt it neat](https://twitter.com/bituinan/status/1287767635204034560?s=19)


End file.
